


The Fog

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e20 Don't Call Me Shurley, Fog, Samulet, Trans!Sam, ftm!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: The Fog rolls in and it’s almost the end.





	The Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo I'm getting these out there fast! I'm on a roll! For now at least....Enjoy!

“Dean?” Sam called out as he turned his head from the window and watched as Dean walked over to him. “You hear that?”

They all became quiet and that’s when the heard it; shouting, glass breaking.

Sam walked over to the front doors, locking them before two infected was suddenly at the doors, banging on the glass. The brothers quickly back pedaled and closed the second set of double doors that were glass-less just as a shattering sound came.

“Dean.” Sam suddenly started once he noticed that the tape over the vent had came loose. He quickly ran over and tried his best to patch it up.

A familiar, burning pain overcame him and he felt himself fall onto his hands and knees, gasping. He looked down and he felt himself grow cold at the sight of thick, black veins crawling down his hand. He slowly looked up at Dean, swallowing thickly.

“Sam!” Dean began to walk towards the other, eyes not leaving him. He could vaguely hear Mac talking to the others. “Sam?”

“No! No, get back! Don’t!” Sam grunted but it ended with a gasp. This time, it was ten times worse.

“Oh god, he’s infected.” He heard Mac stated.

“Everybody, get inside!” Dean ordered and Sam could only watch as everyone filed into the office save for Mac and Dean. 

Sam slapped a hand over his mouth as he began to cough and hack, his lungs feeling like they were on fire. He could hear the banging and thuds coming from the double doors and then a rock was thrown, shattering the window and letting more of the Fog in.

He forced himself up, grabbing the tackboard before he tried to go over but he tripped over his own feet, landing on the floor before sitting against a cabinet.

“Sam!” He heard Dean yell before his brother was there, in front of him, hands grabbing his shoulders. “Hey, listen to me! Sam!”

“We’re not gonna make it.” Sam gasped, his eyes becoming half lidded.

“No, no, no. There’s no quitting here.”

“We were never going to make it.”

“Sam, listen to me. That’s not you talking, it’s the Fog.”

“You were going to choose Amara over me. Over everything.”

“Sam, no!” Dean snapped.

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that, Dean.” Sam screwed his eyes shut before he opened them again. “I can’t fight this. You got to go. You gotta get out before you get infected. Go before I hurt you!”

“No, I’m not leaving you- ever!” Dean stated with conviction before Sam almost curled into himself and Dean quickly placed a hand on the back of Sam’s head before placing the hand on his shoulder and his other hand on Sam’s knee. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Sam managed to glance at Dean and noticed that he wasn’t getting infected. He couldn't help but mentally thank the bond Dean had with Amara for that. He didn’t want Dean infected, to go through this pain.

“Stop this!” Dean shouted to the ceiling. “You hear me, you dick?!”

Just like that, the sounds coming from the office, stopped.

“No, no, no, no, no!” He turned to Sam. “Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me. I’m right here. I’m right here. Okay, it’s okay, it’s all right.”

He smoothed some of Sam’s hair back. “I’m right here. I’m right here.”

Sam tried to focus on the grip Dean had on his jacket to try and ground himself for what he knew what he was going to become. That was, until he felt Dean’s grip becoming laxed and when the grip left all together, Sam turned his head. He saw Dean reaching into his pocket and pulling out a familiar looking amulet, which was now glowing brightly.

He watched as Dean slowly looked at him, disbelief and shock crossing his features.

Sam noticed that he wasn’t hurting anymore and quickly checked himself. No black veins in sight. He also took notice that the Fog had disappeared, leaving the air clear and clean.

The older helped the younger up and the people were coming out of the office, looking as normal as they were going in. The two looked down at the amulet before heading out and into the street. They could see everyone getting to their feet, back to normal.

They began walking, looking around with the amulet still in Dean’s hand.

“You okay?” a familiar voice asked as a man helped a woman up, causing the brothers to stop. The man sighed when the woman ran into her mother’s arms and turned around to face the two.

Sam stared at their old friend before them as he began to walk towards them.

“We should probably talk.”


End file.
